Snake and Raven's Valentine
by Headmaster Evandar Lionhart
Summary: Blaise is hurting over the war, but a certain Ravenclaw might be able to help him pull through and make the right choices.


_Hello everyone! Well this is my first one-shot and I am hoping that everyone likes it. If you do please review and I will be sure to write more one-shots about this couple and one or two others._

************************************************************************

This bathroom has really become my best friend, and I guess Myrtle is my only confident. Lucky for me she has lost interest in why I am here all the time. Before she would bug me and stare at me as if I were a beautiful sculpture. After I told her I was a Slytherin she began to lay off.

Even though part of me was relieved, I was also a little sad. I used to be proud to be a Slytherin, but last year my pride started to wane,

I have also begun to separate myself from my fellow Slytherins. My old friends are no longer who they once were. There was a time when Pansy was just the house bitch. When Crabbe and Goyle were only harmless bullies who followed Draco's lead. Theodore had once been his best friend, and Daphne was the object of his ongoing affections.

The changing process began right after the Dark Lord rose again. I noticed it first in my mother. She had been a socialite, she was always at parties and balls hosted by wealthy purebloods. Not long before the Ministry admitted that the Dark Lord had returned this stopped. Her friends had become death eaters, and she would never be one of them.

Draco was the first to put me off. When we returned for our sixth year he was an official Death Eater. He bragged about his importance, but at the time I just shrugged him off. After Snape killed Dumbledore my other friends followed Draco's lead. Pansy Parkinson began to idolize Bellatrix Lestrange and fantasized about becoming Mrs. Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle suddenly became ambitious, and began to study the Dark Arts fervently. Theodore was my second friend to come to school with the dark mark on his arm. Daphne Greengrass hung on his arm, expressing how she would have one soon. Even masculine Millicent flirted on the evil males, going back and forth between Crabbe and Goyle.

At first I feared that they would notice, but now I don't care. They are probably to busy to even care,

Like every student, magical or not, I remember my first day of school very clearly. I've found my self thinking about it more often then ever. Some days I even dream about it.

My mother and I apparated directly on to the platform. We were used to side-along apparition, and she had no problems doing it even with all of my luggage. I was sick to my stomach, but my mommy had assured me that this was normal.

As I and my mother stood waiting for the train to start boarding I noticed a boy walking toward us. He looked like a first year, but he was much taller than me. His skin was brown like mine, something that one does not see all the time in wizarding Britain. He seemed to be walking towards me and my mother, and when he did he spoke to us in a nerves voice.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you no when the train starts boarding, and where exactly it goes?

I was puzzled by his question. Instantly I wondered where his parents were and how he could not know that this was the Hogwarts Express. My mother seemed to understand him though.

"You will be able to board the train in about five minutes. Hogwarts does not have a true location though honey. It would be hard for me to explain it to you now, but one of your professors may be able to teach you about it later. May I ask where your parents are?"

I was stunned by my mom's reply. It isn't complicated to explain that Hogwarts is unplottable. Everybody knows that!

"Well my parents aren't wizards, and my mom just dropped me off. She had to work and take my sisters to daycare."

That is when I caught on. He was a muggleborn. He wouldn't know anything about magic or Hogwarts. I felt instantly connected with him. I wanted to fill him in on eleven years of magical knowledge, but I decided to just introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Blaise. Blaise Zabini. What's yours?" I said holding out my hand.

The boy shook it reluctantly, and then he spoke. "My name is Dean Thomas. I'm sort of new to this whole magic thing, you?"

"Well, I'm sort of used to magic. But I'm secretly nerves about going to Hogwarts too. Just don't tell anyone."

My mom smiled at us. She seemed to be proud that I was already making a new friend.

Me and Dean began to talk to one another quickly. As we boarded the train I told him all about living in the wizarding world and what Hogwarts would be like. He then told me all about his family, and about muggle school. I felt as if we were becoming fast friends, and part of me believed we would become best friends.

We found our own compartment after having our luggage taken away. Suddenly our anxiety shifted into excitement as we babbled on. Not long before our departure there was a knock on our compartment door. When Dean opened it I thought I was seeing double. There were twin girls, who looked Indian.

I was amazed at how cute they were, and Dean looked as if he felt the same. "Hello. Do you guys mind if we sit here with you."

They introduced themselves as Padma and Parvarti, and told us about their family. They had lived in Britain all of their lives, but knew nothing of Hogwarts. I told them the little that I knew and the listened.

The ride to school was beautiful, and filled with laughter. I remember buying a large amount of candy for everyone, and promising that we would be friends for ever.

Now I wish I had kept that promise. I had tried to keep hold of my friendship with Dean and Parvarti, but it slipped away. I was expected to hate them, and my roommates had decided that Dean would be my worst enemy.

That same night the other Slytherin boys decided that we would make war on the Gryffindor boys in our year. They told me that Dean would be my enemy, and I regret that I went along with it. Theodore became my best friend and Seamus became Dean's best friend.

I used to be friends with Padma. We would talk in classes and hangout during our free time, but that stopped in our fifth year. She had wanted me to join the D.A. and I had refused. I wish that I hadn't but I did not want to ruin my friendships. At the time I didn't even know what the Dark Lord was capable of.

Now I don't have those friendships I tried to protect. Dean might have accepted me, but he was on the run, possibly dead. Parvarti hated me. She was a strong-minded Gryffindor, and she refused to forgive me. Padma avoided me at all costs.

I was on the brink of tears once more when the door busted open. All I could hear was loud sobs. It sounded like a girl, crying and weeping loudly. I looked up and saw her. Her long black hair, the exquisitely soft brown skin, covered in blue Hogwarts robes.

She couldn't see me, but I could see her perfectly. She was so much older, and her curves were so stunning. I had to say something, something to comfort her. I wasn't sure how I could do that though.

I got up and walked toward her. The tears fell down my face, forced by everything. I was struck by the pure irony of her being here, in a bathroom with me, on Valentine's Day. Under other situations this would have been ideal, but no under these circumstances.

When I reached Padma I touched her hand gently. She swiftly turned to look at me, and she saw my tears. I saw hers as well, her entire face was red. We both just looked into one another's eyes. It didn't take a genius to know why we cried.

I kissed her, softly at first. She kissed me back, and our soft kiss became passionate. When we broke apart she laid her head on my chest, still weeping silently.

"Blaise, I need you. We need you."

I shifted my position so I could look her in the eye as I spoke. "You have me Padma. Never again will I abandoned you and what is right.


End file.
